<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One About Nursing by polybi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496993">The One About Nursing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi'>polybi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Poly Family, Polyamory, Prelude to lascivious activities, Robyn is a few months old, Romance, Zelena has big ones, Zelena is nursing her daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena is nursing her daughter. Her wives take notice. This is short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One About Nursing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena Mills-Lucas-Gale was sitting on the living room sofa, nursing new baby daughter Robin, who was happily devouring milk from one of Zelena's ample "containers." </p>
<p>This went very much noted to her wives, Ruby Lucas and Dorothy Gale. As they walked out of the kitchen they were mesmerized by the loving mother and daughter. Especially the mother and her ample...<em>presence</em>... </p>
<p>The tall werewolf goth and the innocent-looking Kansan responded with looks of heightened libido. Zelena glanced at her child, smiled, and said "Let's get Robyn fed...then... let's say I have more enough to go around..." </p>
<p>That's all Red and Dorothy needed to hear. The dark haired pair skipped towards mother and daughter, kissing Zelena's cheek and Robyn's forehead before giggling like schoolgirls as they made way towards the bedroom.  The fire-tressed witch returned he gaze to her young infant daughter and smiled.</p>
<p>"As I've told you, sweetheart...wicked <em>always</em> wins..." </p>
<p><strong>FIN</strong> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES: </p>
<p>This was inspired by Bex's Valentine greeting on the Twitter thing. DAYYYY-YUMMM!!! </p>
<p>The usual disclaimers.</p>
<p>So what do you think? </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>